Blessedly Cursed
by PaperbagPrincezz
Summary: We have read the fairytales with the fairy godmothers and the great gifts they bestow, but have any of you considered what the consequences of havening uncomparable beauty may actually be? Sunny is discovering first hand what a curse those gifts can be
1. The Great Faerie and Ogre War

Blessedly Cursed

Fairies are frivolous creatures. More inclined to play and sensuality then responsibility or aggression. They are magical but would not know how to use that magic to defend themselves even if they were sent to boot camp to learn the art of war. One could easily say that fairies as a whole were silly creatures more obsessed with their own self-importance then most things going on in the world. It did not help that they were very beautiful and that most other creatures that they come in contact with would fall under their spell. Their favorite pastimes were love, and mischief on mortal man, and, oh yes, looking at themselves in the mirror.

Little did they know (or even care) of the hatred being built against them by what they considered a very inferior race. The ogres were very ugly and known to be mean spirited. They worked hard and did not know the meaning of fun. In other words they were the exact opposite of fairies. Ogres were of the earth and fairies of the sky. Ogres actually looked like lumps of dirt and the only time fairies paid them any heed was when they tormented them about how they looked or played pranks on them. The ogre Queen, after suffering the indignities dealt out by the fairies for many years decided to end the fairy problem once and for all. She called her plan the Fairy Final Solution.

Suffice it to say that when the beauty challenged ogres decided to attack, the fairies had no idea what to do. They were being killed by the hundreds. The fairies then turned to what they considered their only defense: their looks. Every time an ogre would go for the killing blow the fairy in question would look at the ogre and ask a question something like, "Why would you want to kill me? I am perfection. What will you look at when I am gone?" This of course would just piss the ogres off more and the killings would become much more gory.

The fairies spent more time in the war trying to figure out why any one would want to kill them than actually doing anything to stop it from happening. The first day they were flying over bodies and most of them were still in complete denial about what was happening. "Oh this must be so and so's big joke hahaha" It did not really sink in until the second day when roughly half the fairy population was dead and the ogres were taking a break from creating carnage. The second thing they did to try and stop the genocide from continuing was to send a diplomat over to the ogre queen to try and make peace. But in the typical fairy vanity and arrogance all they did was talk about how much nicer it must be to have her here to look at. That diplomatic meeting did not end well for the fairies.

Their next line of defense was to get naked, hold hands and sing songs. This just made the ogres more creative in how to go about killing them. Another third of their number was exterminated.

The last line of defense was probably the wisest one they ever came up with, to run and hide, and is probably the only reason there was any of them left by the end of the second day when a man and his wife (who happened to be very pregnant) stumbled in to the battle zone. They did not see anything of course because of two things, the first being that fairies and ogres are very small only around a quarter of an inch in height, the other being that to see any of the fairy or magical folk one does have to believe in them or the be shown them. It is said that babies before they are taught to disbelieve they can see fairies. Have you ever notice seeing a baby looking at supposedly nothing and cooing with happiness...well that is the fairies.

Anyway back to our two unsuspecting mortals. The man's name was Quinton Pepper. He was 34 years old, of average height and strong build, his hair was red but faded after so many years spent under the sun, slaving away working the land of others. His features were craggy, his skin leathery. Overall he was your ordinary farming man. He had finally saved enough money to buy a very small lot of land to start his apple and cherry orchard. This happened to be the very land where the fairies were being slaughtered. Luckily for Quinton fairy blood is very, very fertile and the land after the war always produced many fruits every year as well as the fruits being what many considered the best apples and cherries in the land. His wife Tilly Pepper a brunet of the same age was a short and pleasantly plump women her cheeks were always rosy and her eyes flashed green when she got angry. Many believed she ran the house with an iron fist, a skill she had mastered when she was in charge of running the King's kitchens. Her pies and pastries were already the talk of the kingdom but with the fruit from the orchard they were going to become the talk of the world. But all of that was years in the making. First they had to build a house and plant the trees.

Now there is a little known fact about ogres; they are hive creatures kind of like bees. They all live in one burrow where there queen stays at all times. If the queen was ever killed all the other ogres would turn to stone. Unfortunately for this queen her hive was buried under ground exactly where Quinton had decided to build his cellar. Her death was quick at the end of a shovel. She unlikely felt a thing; lord knows she did not see it coming. So with that quick and unintentional blow the war was over and miraculously the fairies had won the day. Now the fairies were for the first time in their known history forced to take a good look at someone out side of there own race. These two humans were now the saviors of the fairy kingdom and the fairies owed them a great debt.


	2. ﻿The Saviors

Blessedly Cursed

Chapter 2

The Saviours

hey every one who has read this all ready just want to give a heads up that a rivition has been made to chapter 2. I have changed one of the gifts for practical resons.

* * *

After the death of the ogre queen, the fairies spent the next few days regrouping, recounting their numbers and assessing the damage done to their kingdom. Now an interesting fact about fairies is that they are a democracy. When they actually have to decide on anything it is always done in committees and the like. In this regard they were a people ahead of their time. Now a new committee was being formed on what to do with the issue of the debt they owed these humans. There were seven fairies on the committee, each "elected" by short straw and none of them actually wanted this so called honor. 

The Head Chair person was a fairy of great renown famous for her great pranks and beauty alike. This meant she was possibly the silliest fairy of them all, which is saying quite a lot. Her name was Gildy and for some reason she actually decided to make a real go of this. The committee really could not have asked for a worse outcome than that. She spent the night before the meeting trying to decide what would be the best way to pay off the debt and decided to do a bit of investigation.

Flying over to the Peppers she took a good look. "Sniff, boy is she fat!" said Gildy in disgust. "I could easily repay our debt right now and teach her how to diet. At the very least she could get herself a better looking husband," she sighed. "The hardships I have to put up with! Ugly men and fat women." A sudden scream shattered Gildy's musings.

She took a good look at Tilly, who was in the process of going into labor and screaming "the baby's coming the baby's coming, Quiny get your ass over here and give me a hand" and it finally dawned on her.

"That woman's not fat, she is having a baby! Ooohhh how perfect! I have just figured out the perfect way to repay these people back!" Gildy then quickly flew home and partied for the rest of the night.

The next morning saw the first and only meeting of this particular council. Gildy fluttered in late and with her usual air of superiority. This did not endear her to the rest of the council. It is considered good sport for a fairy to torment or prank or act superior to other races, but it is not good form for any fairy to carry this toward other fairies, and Gildy's great tendency towards this made her quite unpopular among her own people.

Her late arrival and condescending air made her hated at this committee. Gildy of course did not notice and started the meeting with the statement "There will be no need to discuss what to do, for I have all ready figured it all out!"

For this she received simultaneous glares from six pairs of eyes and the sarcastic remark from from the second chair, a life long rival of Gildy's named Cissy who always seemed to fall in her shadow,

"Really? Oh great one please enlighten us!" A few snickers followed. Gildy still completely clueless very happily complied.

"The mortals are in the middle of having a baby," Gildy gushed. "And this leaves us with the perfect opportunity." She paused for dramatic effect. "We will give them the perfect child!" Smiling at her own brilliance she finished. "We will play fairy godmother to this child and gift it, one gift from each council member."

The room sat stunned in to silence the idea was actually a good one as far as they were all concerned. Cissy even saw the opportunity to get rid of a certain problem fairy in this as well and spoke up.

"That is a perfect idea but I think we should take it a step further. After all these people are the saviors of the fairy kingdom and just giving them a few measly blessing is almost insulting." Gildy began to frown

"Well what else to you have in mind?" she asked. The other fairy smiled a small smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, that on top of the seven gifts the council gives the child, we also bind a true fairy godmother to her. No playing around, but the actual thing...and I nominate you, Gildy, for this great honor."

Gildy looked like she was about to faint "Ohhh that is to great an honor and I am not worthy of it," Gildy said quickly to try and get herself out of this mess. But to no use, the other fairy had her and knew it

"The idea is yours, and so should be your honor to fulfill it! Now who here seconds the motion of Gildy being bound as fairy godmother to the child of our savorous?" Every hand in the room raised. "Well then I guess we don't actually need to vote. Congratulations, Gildy, on the great, great honor you have just received."

Gildy did not reply. She could not believe what had just been done to her. She, Gildy, the most beautiful and clever of all the fairies, had just been sold in to slavery to a baby not yet born. She wanted to cry, but instead lifted her chin in the air with a showing of great dignity.

"I thank you all for this gift you have given me. Now I will adjourn the meeting for 2 hours to give you all time to figure out what your gift to the child will be. At the end of the two hours we will then come together and decide on the final seven. You are all dismissed."

It was around 4 hours after Gildy dismissed the council that Sunny Pepper finally decided to put an appearance into the world. Her mother had been in labor for over 24 hours when she was born, and from that day on, could commonly be heard saying, with great pride, that the first thing she knew abut her daughter was that she was stubborn as a mule. Sunny came in to the world like all babies do; kicking and screaming, red and with a great resemblance to a prune. The seven fairies arrived on the scene at the last push and upon seeing the baby girl they were very happy indeed with what they were about to do. That baby sure looked like it could use all the help it could get.

Quinton looked at his loudly crying newborn daughter laying in his arm's with pride. She was obviously of his and Tilly's stock being a big baby with bright red hair covering her head and her mothers blazing green eyes. She was an almost perfect mix of mother and father. He was so enamored with her that he did not notice the fairies enlarging themselves to human size and removing the glamour spells that hid their presence. It was not until his wife snapped at him to pay "attention to his surroundings, cause they were under attack," that he actually lifted his eye's away from the face of the little girl.

Seeing seven of the most beautiful women he had ever seen standing in front of him, seemingly coming out of nowhere, surprisingly did not really faze him. He smiled at the fairies and to his wife's disgust and disbelief invited them to come and look at the baby. The interplay between the couple and their very different reaction to the fairies arrival, made the fairies twitter with delight. Making both Quinton and Tilly stare at them in complete bewilderment. It was a minute or two before Gildy regained her composure enough to finely speak and explain what they were doing there.

"Oh great saviors of the fairy people, we have come today to repay our debt to you." The Peppers just stared blankly

"I think we are dreaming Qinny hurry and pinch me please I want to wake up," whispered Tilly. But Quinton was to busy pinching himself to pay her much heed.

The fairies who were expecting a completely different reaction then the one they got were even more at a loss of words. And so total silence ensued for the next five minutes with the Peppers pinching themselves and not taking there eye's off the fairies and the fairies waiting for the Peppers to come to their senses and start acting awed, grateful and beholden to the fairies for the honor they were about to receive.

The silence was finally broken by the youngest of the seven fairies "Why are they not kissing our feet in gratitude and excitement yet?"

This statement then started a chain reaction. Quinton practically threw the baby at Tilly and grabbed a big stick near him. The fairies then jumped back and started to whisper furiously among themselves. Tilly who had finally had enough of all of this shouted.

"What the hell is going on and what is this saviors nonsense? Who are you really and do we have to kill you?" this last part uttered by Tilly had all the fairies quickly jump behind Gildy in fright, leaving, a more then little nervous but as always arrogant, Gildy to clear things up with the mortal couple.

"Yes I suppose that you being ugly and ignorant mortals you would have no idea what has been transpiring here the last few day's. How naive of us to not realize this before. Your kind really should make yourselves more aware of the creatures outside your own world. It would save us wasting time coming here and having to look on your less than plain faces while explaining everything. I must say it is very selfish of your kind."

This small speech of indignantly by Gildy had of course only upset and bewildered the Peppers more. Gildy then heard a soft sigh behind her and Cissy the second chair of the committee stepped forward.

"We are fairies. Magical creatures that rarely, if ever, have contact with your kind on any direct level." Then to stop any muttering's of disbelief she opened her wings, efficiently stopping the word's in Tilly's mouth before the sound left her lips. Cissy then continued

"Four day's ago the fairy kingdom was attacked by the ogres. We still do not know why and my guess is we never will. Sufficient to say we were losing. Till you showed up that is. See that big hole you dug up over there, well that is where the ogres had their hive. When you were digging you killed their queen and ended the war saving the fairy kingdom from complete annihilation." Cissy was about to continue when she was interrupted by Gildy, who was not about to let anyone steal her limelight.

"We the fairy nation is now indebted to you for saving us and is here to repay that debt." Tilly always fast on the uptake quickly replied.

"Well I guess I will have to believe this incredulous story considering the proof is a little overwhelming but I will have to ask what do you mean by repay your debt?"

Gildy smiled and with great dramatic flair declared "We are going to bless your child with seven gifts as well as bound her to her very own fairy godmother. Your child will have a life unlike any other mortal the world will be hers or his for the taking by the time we are through with the child. By the way what is the name and gender of the baby?"

With great pride Quinton, still holding his stick replied. "She is a girl and her name is Sunny" He then looked down at his daughter laying in his wives arms and said "look at her, is she truly not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

The fairies snickered and Gildy, trying hard to not scrunch up her face in disgust, answered "Not yet but she will be." Tilly still trying to get to the hart of the matter asked another question

"So what are these seven gifts you wish to give my daughter?" Tilly had always been something of a cynic.

With this question one of the fairies stepped forward and spoke "I will bless Sunny Pepper with great and incomparable beauty. No one before her time or after will ever come close to her." She was then followed by another fairy

"I will bless Sunny Pepper with small stature, but in particular small feet, for there is nothing more unattractive then a very beautiful and delicate woman with big feet." She was followed by another fairy in a pattern that would continue till all seven of the fairies spoke.

"I will bless Sunny Pepper with curves, not fat mind you, never that, but for as a small woman we would not want her to ever be mistaken as a man from behind. In particular the umm breast area let's say a double D cup."

"I will bless Sunny Pepper with happy of face, for no one like to look at a sour puss face or deal with the ugliness of splotchy tears. Sunny will always look happy with sparkling eyes and both her mouth and eye's in an upward slant not a constant smile or grin but always just suggesting one on the horizon. And when she does smile the world will fall at her feet."

"I will bless Sunny Pepper with a light and lyrical voice for what is the point of great beauty if you sound like a shrew. Never will she yell or screech but always sound peaceful. She will be able to charm the birds from the trees with just a word or even a sigh."

"I will bless Sunny Pepper with the love of all animals. They will guard and protect her, cherish her and love her. Look after her in sickness and health in richness and poorness till death do them part"

Finally the last fairy stepped forward "I will bless Sunny Pepper with the ability to control magic. Making her one of the finest witches ever borne"

Tilly, never a woman to sugar coat anything up until that moment, did not start on this day

"Are you people stupid? Those have to be the most useless and frivolous gifts a person could ever receive. Incomparable beauty...small of statue but big of boob? Those are more likely to make her spoilt and arrogant. Happy of face and light of voice? How stupid is that! People need to cry and show their anger. And you." Tilly said turning to the fairy who blessed Sunny with the gift of magic "You! Do you know what they do to witches in the mortal world hmm do you? Pausing for dramatic effect "They burn them or drown them that so called gift is death sentence. And the animal thing what the hell was that about? It sounded more like a wedding ceremony then a blessing! I have to say it actually creped me out. No I do not accept them! They are horrible, stupid gifts and there is just no way I will not let you curse my daughter with them!" Tilly then glared at the fairies menacingly.

Gildy who had never been so insulted in her life, took great pleasure in what she was about to tell this ungrateful and rude wretch of a being. "Well it is too late," she said haughtily. Tilly focused her stare on Gildy.

"What do you mean too late?" she said with a gasp of fear.

"We have all ready blessed her. What did you think that was all about? Don't you mortals know anything? Once a blessing is spoken it is done. That is the way magic works. Hmmph and you called us stupid!" Gildy finished with relish.

That announcement made both parents quickly look at their newborn girl. The thatch of red hair was still there and Tilly could see that her eyes were still the same green as her own, but that was all that remained the same, for her features now more resemble the fairies then them.

The baby once a large hardy farming baby was now smaller and delicate. Both parents could not help but notice that she was also now the most beautiful thing they had ever seen outshining even the seven fairies standing in front of them. Sunny then began to coo and the sound floated over them like the sound of a bubbling brook. Tilly then opened the baby blanket with great fear and looked at her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed taking her anger in and putting it under control. In a strong and determined voice she then made a demand.

"Take them back! We do not want them. We want nothing to do with you or your kind and we regret greatly the death of the ogre queen. If only she had lived to win the war."

The fairies gasped in horror and Gildy who was really taken aback stuttered. "W-  
we can't! What is done is done. There is no changing it or taking it back it is binding and forever."

Tilly was tightly holding and looking at the baby when something finally occurred to her head snapping up "Wait a minute you did not know if she was a girl when you came up with that ridicules list. What if the baby you just blessed had been a boy?" The fairies all looked at the ground shuffling their feet and looking extremely guilty. " Big of boob and soft of voice indeed could you imagine a boy like that. You people are so irresponsible and just plane careless. Leave all of you. NOW" She finished with a roar.

Cissy then spoke up "Well then I think our job is done here. Our debt is repaid even if the humans are too stupid to realize what was just given to them." she then turned to Gildy "Have a nice life, Gildy, and good luck, I sure you are going to need it," and with that six of the fairies disappeared in a poof.

Tilly gave Gildy a hard look. "And what are you still doing here? I am sure I have had enough of your kind for one day, hell for an entire lifetime. Leave now I don't want to see you or another fairy again as long as I live!"

Gildy looked at Tilly and stubbornly set her chin. "Well I am sorry to hear that, considering I am bound as fairy godmother to your daughter and then to every first born daughter of your line until it is broken. So I assume we will be seeing much of each other, for a very long time," and with that Gildy returned to her normal size but stayed visible to the Peppers.

Tilly then turned her attention to her husband "So Quinton what are you going to do about all of this?" she demanded.

Quinton gave one simple reply. "Love my daughter." And Tilly knew that was all that was going to be said and done about this whole farce.


	3. Sunny Pepper

Hey just a reminder to ever one that you will want to quickly go over chapter 2 because of a small but very important change.

I would also like to thank IcyCrystal for her review.

It was very appreciated.

Disclaimer: According to my Shrink Sunny Pepper and ever one else in this story are just figments of my imagination and not real at all (quickly claps hands so a fairy wont die)

* * *

BLESSEDLY CURSED

CHAPTER 3

Sunny Pepper

The village of Nob, who's prior claim to fame was that one time the second cousin of the queens best friend's maid once lived there, was never sure what to do with now being known for the home town of the most beautiful women of all times. There was at one point a discussion about marketing her and such, but Tilly Pepper put an end to that quickly enough. Still even with that one effort the people of Nob were never very comfortable with Sunny, and it is safe to say the Sunny felt the same way about herself and the villagers of Nob.

Sunny had grown up to fulfill all the blessings that were given to her. She was tiny with large breasts and very long and curly red hair, pale unblemished skin but rosy cheeks and lips as red as roses and soft as morning dew. Her face had an angular bone structure and her slanted eyes, always sparkled green. She had also grown up with a mother who spent most of her time convincing Sunny that nothing good would ever come of it all.

"Sunny it is your brains that will that count in life, not your looks. They will only get you get you into trouble. Thank the maker that you were also given my brains to help balance some of what those cursed fairies did to you," she would say, on an almost daily basis, and Sunny would believe her.

There were other side effects of what the fairs had given her and it really did become very evident that none of the gifts were very well thought out. One example was the fact that Sunny was a klutz, compliments to her very small feet and top heavy proportions. Another strange and completely unseen consequence of the gifts was the love from animals. They had a tendency mostly during mating season to well…hmm how to put this delicately…well have you ever gone to a house where the resident dog was very happy to see your leg and tried mating it? Well something exactly like that. Sunny's worst fear in life were moose during mating season. And moose weren't the only type of animal she didn't like. In fact Sunny didn't like any animals at all.

This and other factors of course only helped cement Sunny's opinion's about fairies and herself. And of course is was extremely stressful for Sunny to grow up knowing that she was never ever under any circumstances to use the magic she had been given.

This all frustrated Gildy to no end, who spent most of her time arguing with Tilly on how to raise Sunny. "She is not just any normal human girl anymore. She also has fairy in her, no matter how much you might like to deny it," Gildy would often spit out at Tilly who would then kick Gildy out for days on end.

Gildy would also often have the nerve to say things to Tilly like, "I don't know why you fear Sunny becoming vain. It's not like she is ugly or anything!" These comments would most often result in Tilly trying to pluck the wings of Gildy.

Fights between the two were not a usual occasion though, as both woman would generally go out of their way to avoid each other. And no matter how much these two women disliked each other, they had one very important thing in common, Sunny.

For the first time in her life Gildy found herself actually caring about someone other then herself. It was in many ways a rude awaking for her. I would like to tell you that it was life changing and that Gildy spent the many years raising Sunny, maturing beyond recognition, but that was just not the case. Gildy was still the same vain and arrogant fairy she always was, but I can say that some difference was made.

For Tilly, Sunny always had to be strong and moral, but with Gildy she was able to indulge in her more emotional side and could be naughty. It was from her father that Sunny received unconditional love and acceptance, but he spent most of his time in the orchard, building up his business and left the raising of Sunny to Tilly and Gildy. The result of witch was a girl of great intelligence, stubbornness and arrogance as well as bitterness, anger with a wild/reckless streak that Tilly hated and Gildy rejoiced in.

It was that wild steak that had Sunny in the village of Nob one fine Tuesday morning with only Gildy as company wearing her best red cloak and a white dress. Sunny was under strict rules to never go to town unescorted and Gildy did not count as far as Tilly was concerned.

A Gypsy caravan had come to town and has set up a stall to read palms do taro cards and all around fortune telling. Tilly being the down to earth no-  
nonsense kind of woman she was did not hold with that kind of thing and had forbidden Sunny from going to check it out.

"Gypsy's are nothing but charlatans and thieves and I will not have you putting your self at risk by going any were near them, so there will be no going into town while they are there."

Sunny then of course did what she always did when Tilly said no to something. She went to Gildy, who usually was more then willing to help out in a bit of mischief. And that is how we come to find Sunny and Gildy in the town of Nob on the way to the Gypsy caravan.

Still Sunny hated walking down the main thoroughfare. The only place she hated or feared more to travel was in the forest during mating time. All the attention she received made her feel like a freak. Sunny closed her eye's to try and block out the stares of lust, love and envy. When she heard a small voice, it came too late

"Watch your step!"

Thump/crash down she went, off the side of the plank sidewalk, ass in the mud, leg's sticking up in the air, laughter filling the world around her from the bystanders.

"Thank so much for the too late warning, Gildy. You really are a gem of a fairy godmother how could I have possibly survived this world without your kind," Sunny whispered to the tiny fairy who had just perched herself on Sunny's head.

"Careful sweetie your bitterness is showing and it is not at all attractive," said Gildy in an amused voice.

Sunny just growled prettily and finely after keeping her eye's closed for fear of what would greet her sight when she opened them. When she did let the lids retract from her eyeballs, it was just as she feared and her growl turned in to a sigh. She was surrounded by men, and 2 dogs, with the women on the outer rim laughing their heads off.

"Please Sunny let me help you up," was the common cry coming from the men and "ahooo," was what was coming out of the dogs' mouth. As far as Sunny was concerned it all amounted to the same thing.

"Get away from me all of you," said Sunny happily with a near smile on her face witch had the effect of no one believing that she actual wanted them all gone.

"Ohh just make one of them happy and let them help you up so we can get on with what we came here to do," said Gildy in exasperation

"No way do you remember the last time I made one of them happy by letting them help me up?" Sunny raised her eyebrow making all the men sigh in response.

Laughing "how could I forget you did not get that man to leave your door step for 2 week's man was your mother pissed it finally took her throwing a knife to get rid of him. I may not like your mother, but I have to say I do admire her at times even if she is incredibly plain." Gildy then snapped out of her reminiscence "but you better not tell her that or I will curse you with in an inch of your life young lady."

"Ha as if you have not all ready done that already." Sunny then noticed that everything had gone quite around her. "Ohh, great. Now they think I am crazy. Can you not talk to me while other people are around?" Said Sunny in a happy tone as all tones of Sunny's were.

"Careful Sunny or just may grant your wish," said Gildy in an excited tone

"Ohh that was horrible how long have you been waiting to say that one Gildy?" Sunny managed to spit out in a very happily sarcastic voice. She then looked around her at the sea of men and two dogs' surrounding her and smiled.

Now most people upon seeing Sunny smile came to the conclusion that a) here is a truly happy person and that b) boy I would love to see her only wearing that smile. They would all be shocked to know the truth. That the more Sunny smiled, the more upset she was and the bigger Sunny smiled, the angrier she was.

A truly happy Sunny smile was a rare thing and so startlingly beautiful that the men around her had a tendency to pass out. Now this smile was not one of those, but of course the group of men did not know that and could be heard sighing in appreciation and renewing there shouts of offers to help. Sunny randomly grabbed one man's hand and used it to pull her self up at the same time said man was so shocked and pleased, that he put a little more strength then needed in grabbing her hand and yanked her up causing her to almost as soon as she was up lose her balance again, making all the men around her jump on her to stop her from falling again.

It took Sunny a good 5 minuets to untangle herself by crawling through the feet of the men. Once free of the scrum she jumped up, dusted of her long-  
hooded red cloak and started to run in hopes that she would get away before they noticed that she had gotten away. Without looking behind her or asking if Gildy had made it too, she started to run as fast as her overly small feet would let her (witch as you can imagine was not very fast). Luck seemed to be on Sunny's side today as she finally reached the surrounding forest without anyone following her.

Now there were two ways to get to Sunny's home; the long way taking the main road that went around the forest, or the short and direct way, taking the trail through the forest.

"Are you really sure you want to go in there?" came a voice from her shoulder.

"Well there goes all hope you got trampled to death."

"Ouch, sweetheart, that almost hurt." Sunny just snorted in response and took her first step into the forest.

"This really is not a good idea, you know."

"Oh, shush! it's not mating season and the animals will protect me from any humans that might be around."

"There are other kinds of creatures in the world other then strictly human or animal and you should know that by now considering what is sitting on your shoulder," Gildy let off in a superior and all knowing voice

"Ohh yes, how could I forget about the bug population and one mosquito in particular." Sunny then gave her shoulder a slap sending Gildy flying to the air in front of Sunny's head.

"So it's going to be like that, is it? Well then I will just keep my advice and help to myself from now on. You will not be bothered by me again." Gildy then flew off in a huff

"I only wish you had done that before I was born," said Sunny as loud a person with a light and lyrical voice could. She then continued alone in to the forest.

Sunny knew that Gildy was right about coming in here alone and without some sort of protection. But she hated to give Gildy any due and as far as she was concerned, Gildy's ego could not afford to get any bigger. What Sunny did not know was that Gildy had a more specific concern about this forest. It was inhabited by a werewolf.

Now werewolves are not men that turn in to wolves with the full moon giving into blood-lusts and the such. No, they are neither man nor animal but something of a cross of the two. Basically they are animals that talk and have human characteristics. There are many different kinds of were-  
animals in the world cat-ones, dog-ones, bird-ones the list was endless. Now this particular werewolf however, was not born a werewolf, but a man.

Around 20 years ago 2 years before Sunny's birth, Gildy decided to play a trick on a local thief and narcissist who considered himself to be something of a player He had actually dubbed himself the thief of hearts. Now this thief was known for having a bad habit of hurting and disfiguring the women whose hearts he stole and with each woman the violence only got worse. He would often tell them that it was his calling card so the world would know that there heart belonged to him.

As a werewolf he actually started to collect their hearts. He kept them in a cave were her also kept the last of his human belongings, like his clothes and a full length mirror that he used to spend hours in front of before his meeting with Gildy forever changed his life.

You see, one day all those years ago, while Gildy was out and about she heard a woman crying in the forest to her sister. The story intrigued her and so she stopped to listen.

"Sniff, I thought he, sniff, loved me, sniff. He told me he did and, oooo, he is soo dreamy and debonair. So sniff, sniff, I spent the night with him."

At this point the sister gasped in surprise "Ohh, Mitilda, how could you! What will mother say?" but she was cut sort her scolding speech by Mitilda

"That is not the worst of it Lana." At that point Mitilday revealed the side of her face that shadow had been covering. Upon seeing the large mutilating cuts across Matildas face that made Lana shriek and grab her sister into her arms.

"What is his name, Mitilda, tell me and I will make sure he gets what is comming to him!" Mitilda answered " I do not know his true name but he calls himself the Thief of Hearts, sniff."

At hearing the name that the falandrere had given himself Gildy was absolutely disgusted. In her opinion there was just no way that any mortal man could deserve a name like that and it was just plane undeserved vanity and arrogance that made him think he could get away with calling himself the Thief of hearts. Gildy then decided to put an end to this man's vanity for good. She continued to listen to the sisters and when Mitilda told Lana where the Theif of hearts was to be found, Gildy was off.

Gildy at seeing the thief, considered herself validated at what she was about to do. He was as she expected only a passable human male, and did not deserve the title that he had given himself. It did not take long for Gildy to come up with a plan. The first step was to seduce him which of course Gildy did not have a hard time doing. Then when he was asleep she cast the spell that would forever change him into a wolf. Gildy then stuck around just long enough to rub it in and enjoy her victory over the wolf. By the time she finally left the Thief of hearts was in no doubt at what had been done to him and why.

Now, one would hope that such an experience would change a man, but leopards just do not lose there spots with the first rainfall, and so the thief of hearts still went around stealing from any poor unexpecting souls that wondered alone through the forest as well as gobbling up any woman that he came across. Today that woman was Sunny Pepper.


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

Ok I have been very bad for not posting this especially as I have been sitting on it for a long time. I warn you it is not betad hence why I waited so long to post it. I am trying to get it betad and have someone go over my other chapters as well. So bear with it if you can cause it will be fixed and soon.

* * *

Blessedly Cursed

The Big Bad Wolf

chapter 4

The forest was an old one, and the size of the trees reflected this. Moss liberally covered everything, and the tree's had roots coming up out of the ground. Flowers grew in the few places where the sun would break through the leaves but you would find more mushrooms then flowers. The further in to the forest she travailed the denser it became making it seem as night had come to the world early. The path at time's was hard to distinguish from the rest of the forest floor. And Sunny was starting to get the feeling she always did when being watched intently.

"Damn you Gildy were are you when I need you. It is so just like you to take off when things appear to be getting dangerous or troublesome." muttered Sunny unfairly.

"Ouch" was to be herd many times as she kept tripping and losing her balance on the many branches and roots on the path. Finally getting feed up and frustrated after one particularly nasty face first fall and a strong suspicion that she was lost finally creeping up on her, Sunny stopped walking clutched the quickly forming goose egg on her head, and started to shout.

"Ok you win. You were wright and I was wrong, now will you get you butt back here and give me a hand before I break my neck." There was no answer although Sunny was sure now that she could hear breathing coming from some bushes.

"Gildy? Sunny took a few steps toward the bush "Gildy is that you? You can come out now you know... you do have me properly scared and chastised I promise to listen to you next time." The bushes just started to shake with what sounded like a deep rumbling laughter. Sunny began to tremble as the realization that what ever was behind the bushes was not Gildy.

Slowly she started to retreat, but knew that there was no way that she could out run what ever was hiding behind those bushes, unless they had no legs, and the chances of that were very unlikely. Sunny decided to make a stand instead of futilely fleeing.

"All right you have had your fun who ever you are so out you comme." in a softly determined voice her eye's flashing more then sparkling.

A voice came from the bush "You have nothing to fear from me my beautiful one for we are mutual friends of a certain fairy." The Hairs on the back of Sunny's neck rose as the owner of the voice started to come through the bush.

Sunny was not sure what to make of the talking black wolf before her. Should she trust him or start screaming like hell in the hopes that some one would hear her and then get there in time to save her. After the two of them had stared at each other for a few minutes Sunny decided that trust him or not at this moment she was going to have to play along as if she did.

"You know Gildy?"

The wolf nodded his head.

"Yes we once shared an unforgettable evening. But that of course was before the unfortunate accident that made me a wolf." he then looked up in to her eye's with a look of such sorrow and pain that Sunny could not help but let down some of her guard and feel sorry for him.

"So you used to be a fairy then?"

"No I was once a human like your self. A man among men if I do say so myself."

Sunny just rolled her eye's at this and gave him a smile of annoyance and thought to herself typical man. The Thief not catching the eye roll completely missed read the smile.

"I assure you young lady that this is no smiling matter to me" he growled at her in fright Sunny took a step back and unsurprisingly fell to the ground. The Wolfe started to beardown on her, Sunny's eye's grew wide as she gulped down a large amount of saliva turning her mouth dry. The wolf stopped and just stared at her as if stunned.

"My what large eye's you have" slipped from his mouth

Always the smart ass apparently even when faced with death Sunny could not help but reply with

"All the better to see you with?"

This seemed to snap the wolf out of his trance and yet again he began to stalk towards her.

Think Sunny, raced through her brain, come on you did not spend the last 18 years of your life being rased by Tilly and end up slow on your feet. He's cursed you are cursed, equals common ground, work with that girl.

"Im cursed to"

the wolf stopped

"The smile, I am so sorry if I hurt you with it, but you see the only emotion I can show is happiness. It was truly nothing personal, in fact those who know me well can attest to the fact that the bigger the smile the more upset I am."

" Well then my little red riding hood it would seem if we are a pair"

"Indeed we are...so please don't eat me?"

The wolf then started to laugh again

" My dear red you are truly something special. Tell me what would bring you to this dark and dangerous place where it is known that the big bad wolf who likes to eat little girls resides?" Said the wolf teasingly

Sighing "I thought I would take a short cut home and wolves don't usually frighten me" she gave him a critical look " and I have to say that is the first I have ever heard of a big bad wolf living hear...So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A big bad wolf of course?"

"Well I have been called big in my time" said the wolf suggestively making Sunny blush prettily, "and I have not always been good, so I suppose now that I am a wolf the title would fit."

They just looked at each other in silence. Sunny not sure if she should take him serous or not and the wolf becoming more and more enthralled with Sunny.

"So red what is your name?" Said the wolf in a voice that could only be called seductive

Sunny eyed him suspiciously her smile more of a smirk

as she blurted out

"It's not matting season for wolves is it?"

Now the wolf obviously did not quite know what to make of that question and found himself replying honestly

"No, but I have found that I am not influenced by animal habits. Such as matting season and hibernation. I may have the body of a wolf but am still very much a man in my hart and soul" The earlier look of pain had returned.

Sunny seeing this finally came to feel the connection that she had mentally made before. They were both cursed with an appearance that was not their true self and they were both being falsely judged on said appearance. Or so she assumed.

The wolf then pulling himself out of his moment of self pity looked at Sunny taking in her beautiful face smiling widely and decided that she was going to be the crowning jewel in his collection.

"Sunny my name it's Sunny." she said softly and with concern and the wolf knew that he had her all he had to do was lead the way.

"Sunny how very appropriate for you are truly a sun come in to this dark place and have in a very short time brought light back in to my life." Spoke the wolf in what appeared to be a sincere tone.

Sunny smiled slightly her face sparkling "My father named me."

"Ahh so you are a daddy's girl?"

"I suppose...but I am very much my mothers daughter and although I hate to admit it I guess Gildy has played her part in my life."

"Yes Gildy my old and dear friend how I have missed her...Is she around here some ware?"

"Well she is supposed to be my chaperon for the afternoon but I admit I ditched her when I took the not so short cut through the forest. I admit it was a very bad idea but please if she shows up don't tell her I said that."

"Is she likly to show up?"

Sunny gave a short sarcastic laugh "Not if I actually need her. I have to say that as a fairy godmother she is umm a bit lacking?"

" Good ole Gildy. Sounds like she has not changed a bit." Said the wolf with relish.

Sunny then noticed that the forest was actually getting darker.

"Ohh my I must have been walking around here for hours I hate to admit it but I think I am very lost."

"Well my sweet you are in good fortune. I know this forest like the back of my paw and would be delighted to lead you were you should be." said the wolf in his most charming voice.

"You truly are a life saver thank you so much If you could lead me to the apple and peach orchard on the north end of the forest I would for ever be in your debt." then ginning from ear to ear as she started to follow the cunning beast "It sure is nice to actually have a good turn of fortune for once."

The Thief of harts just looked at her with glee.


End file.
